


Avengers of Pern

by DragonK



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Fusion, Jarvis is a firelizard, Lord Holder Tony Stark, Work In Progress, all the characters - Freeform, tony/pepper for now, xover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonK/pseuds/DragonK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragonriders of Pern/Marvel Fusion au. Previously known as Flight.</p><p>Lord Holder and mastersmith Tony of Stark Smith-hold finds himself betrayed by someone he trusted, is captured by holdless, creates technology that Pern hasn't seen since the ancients, flies without a dragon, and eventually gains a whole lot of friends who are, annoyingly enough, mostly dragonriders. </p><p> He didn't ask for any of this.</p><p>(WIP, possible changes to plot summary to come)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, another work in progress. This first chapter is really short, sorry, but I have so many ideas for this fic that I'm really confident that I'll get more chapters up really soon.

“Look, okay, I know you think this is an absolutely wherry-brained idea, Obi, but just, trust me, okay?” Tony said, trying to keep any trace of whine out of his voice. And, well, even if Obi didn’t approve, Tony was Lord Holder of Stark Smith-hold, no longer a child. Though Pep insisted that Tony hadn’t matured much beyond that stage. 

Obi didn’t approve of Pep. Obi didn’t like dragonriders at all, in fact, and Tony had yet to win that argument. (The man seemed to fear Potteth, though, which was understandable, as she didn’t seem to like Obadiah at all.) Tony wasn’t sure what Weyrleader N’klas thought of one of his Queenriders having a holder as a lover, instead of another dragonrider.

Obadiah sighed, and Tony hated how small it made him feel, just for a moment, even though he was sure there was fondness in the sound. Somewhere. Surely.

“Anthony, it’s not that I don’t trust you, but it is dangerous.” Obi said.

He had to know that Tony knew full well it was a risk, with the holdless lurking on the edges of Stark lands, and the volatile nature of the chemicals involved. He also ought to know that there was no way Tony wouldn’t do something just because it was dangerous. (He lived for the thrill. He would’ve made a horrible dragonrider, really. He would’ve gotten himself and a dragon killed in one Threadfall for sure. It didn’t make him feel any less bitter about not getting the chance to Stand when he could’ve, while all his closest friends Impressed.) 

“You do know I can do the flamethrower test run without your approval, right?” Tony asked, smirking. Obi laughed, and clapped him on the shoulder. Blue Jarvis hissed suddenly from the corner of the room. The firelizard had never liked Obadiah, Tony thought, not for the first time, and he had no clue why. Obi glanced at the flitt and removed his hand from Tony’s shoulder after a heartbeat, but he didn’t mention it.

“Alright, I get it. Just be careful,” he said.

“When am I not?” Tony asked, then paused, “don’t answer that.”


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, R'dey and his Bronze Jameth picked Tony up in order to fly him out to the barren site of the flamethrower tests. They were accompanied by a handful of Greens and Blues, some of whom were carrying supplies in addition to their rider, or a passenger.

Tony himself had a pack strapped behind the two of them, presumably containing his tools with which to make finishing touches to the machines. He hadn’t gotten a good look at the pack, but, well. Tony. Jameth rumbled beneath R’dey’s legs.

_He says it does hold the tools._

Dragons, especially Jameth and Pepper’s Potteth, liked to talk to Tony- who was more or less unaware of how rare that really was.

 _Why wouldn’t we talk to him? Potteth likes Tony. I like him too._ Jameth mused. R’dey huffed a laugh, and then shook his head, calling over his shoulder without turning his head:

“Ready to go?”

“I’d say if I wasn’t.” Tony said impatiently “I’m good.” He added a moment later, tone a little less snappish. R’dey sighed fondly and then focused on their destination, and Jameth took them beween.

 

* * *  
  


R’dey silently counted to three in the cold, black nothing and then the world was back. He felt Tony’s arms tight around his waist for a moment, before his friend released him abruptly. R'dey glanced over his shoulder, concerned.

“You alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. How do you get used to that?” Tony said, not for the first time. R'dey smiled.

“Jameth.” He replied. He didn’t need to say more - about how he didn’t really get used to betweening, but he trusted his dragon, about how the bond between them made it a different experience than it was for non-dragonriders. Tony had heard it before from him, understood as much as he was able to, not being a dragonrider and all.

Tony’s question was only a deflection, but R’dey knew better than to push. The other man rolled his eyes, and R'dey turned back to face forwards as Jameth, with a great beat of his massive wings, took them down to land. The Greens and Blues settled in around them moments later.


End file.
